Desde Lejos
by PinknOz95
Summary: Ambos se aman... pero el secreto permanece dentro de cada uno de ellos. Mi primer BBRave. Denle una oportuniada
1. Desde Lejos

HIIIII

hola chicos! pos casual! hoy me decidí a dejarles este pequeño Fanfic de BBRave :3 es el primero que hago (no sean duros -) espero les guste...

diganme si quieren continuación o que se quede así como One-Shot va?

* * *

**Chico Bestia Pov.**

Ahí estaba ella, una vez más, perdida en su lectura, tan concentrada, tan linda. Sus bellos ojos amatistas se movían de un lado a otro conforme devoraba las palabras. No puedo evitarlo… es como si una brújula en mi cerebro me guiara hacia ella, este donde este.

Algo que me gustaba mucho de ser una mosca en habitación, es que en ésta, Raven es como es normalmente, no es la chica fría que nos muestra en las misiones o en la sala.

Aquí, su capa solo existía en su cama, junto con su cinturón; y sus botas solo las encontraba aún lado de la cama, y así podía ver sus pequeños y delicados pies.

Aquí podía verla sonreír de vez en cuando, casi no meditaba con nos ha hecho creer todo este tiempo, a veces intentaba maquillarse como aquellas chicas de las revistas, se veía tan tierna con esos colores.

No vayan a pensar mal, no es que esté acosándola todos los días a todas horas, sólo vengo aquí de vez en cuando, sólo cuando necesito saber de ella. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un chico enamorado de un bello ángel.

Varias noches me la he pasado en vela solo viéndola dormir, a veces como mosca, otras, duermo aún lado de la cama e imagino que estamos juntos.

Y cada una de esas veces he deseado poder susurrarle entre sueños… Te amo Raven. Pero no.

A veces siento que de verdad me odia, pues incluso Cy y Robin se han reído de mis bromas, pero ella… nada, y no puede decirme que es por sus sentimientos, yo mismo la he visto sonreír.

Cuando estamos solos, y la conversación se torna un poco seria, me voy. Soy tímido, no puedo evitarlo; por mucho que quisiera, no podría decirle la verdad… no todavía.

A veces me encantaría poder tener una conexión especial con ella como la que tiene con Robin. Todas las mañanas están juntos, platican, conviven, incluso puedo asegurar que a él le regala más sonrisas que a mi… y lo peor, es que son a propósito.

A veces mi mente juega conmigo, e imagina que ellos tienen una relación en secreto, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea… son nuestros amigos y nunca nos mentirían con algo así.

Y por eso estoy aquí, viéndola desde lejos, como actúa sin que se entere de mi presencia.

**Raven Pov.**

Ahí estaba él, en mi puerta, como una mosca, él cree que no me doy cuenta de su presencia, es tan tonto como para no recordar que puedo sentir el aura de los demás.

Sé que me observa, pero no me incomoda, al contrario, siento lindo que sea tan atento conmigo.

Debo admitirlo, me encanta estar a su lado, admiro mucho su empeño por sacarme una sonrisa. Es sólo que… prefiero que estas sonrisas sean sólo para nosotros, aunque piense que son sólo para él, en la intimidad de mi habitación.

Muchas veces he querido decirle lo que siento, pero… cuando estamos solos y la conversación se torna ligeramente seria… se va. Desaparece.

Hay ocasiones en las que duerme en el piso de mi alcoba, se ve tan tierno dormido, tan frágil… como si cualquier cosa le pudiera hacer daño. Lo despierto discretamente, y finjo estar dormirá… para que piense que no me doy cuenta de su presencia.

También sé que siente celos por parte de mi líder, porque pasamos todas las mañanas juntos, lo que no sabe es que Robin es mi hermano, lo adoro… pero nunca pasará algo más; además, es con él con quien hablo de mi situación con Chico Bestia. Él me dice que debo dar mi brazo un poco más a torcer… pero no sé cómo hacer eso, nunca he sido buena mostrando mis sentimientos…siempre los he guardado en el fondo, que ahora que es el momento de sacarlos…me bloqueo.

Sólo estoy esperando la oportunidad perfecta para decirle la verdad, lo más pronto posible… para que no tengamos que estar así, amándonos desde lejos.

* * *

¿que les pareció? si sirvo para esto? o mejor me pongo a vender Bonices y avon Dx

dejen un review pliis

AH y los invito a leer 2 FanFics mios, Sueño y Nuestra primera noche :3

NO SE PREOCUPEN! estan escritos para que cada quien piense en la pareja que quieran ;) no tienen nombre

gracias por leer ;)

_This Club Is a Haunted House...PG-13_


	2. la verdad que inspiró el plan

**hiiiii ^^ **

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :3 repito es mi primer BBRave, no conozco mucho esta pareja como ustedes, pero espero estar haciendo un trabajo (mínimo) decente. Como el público lo pidió, he aquí la 2 parte :3 :3 espero les guste :B

antes de que lean :3 (algo breve) los invito a leer mis otras historias, como _Sueño_ o _Nuestra primera noche _espero sean de su agrado, ahora si, los dejo para que lean agusto ^^

* * *

**Robin Pov**

Otra mañana más en la torre, hoy desperté más temprano de lo habitual, me encontraba en la sala, contemplando el amanecer por la enorme ventana mientras en la cocina, una tetera calentaba agua para una taza de café y una de té.

No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tardar Rave en despertar. Espero que sea pronto. Pues hoy será el día en que por fin se sepa la verdad. Ya basta de mentiras, tanto por su bien como para el de terceros.

A lo lejos, escuché como pitaba la tetera, me volví para la cocina y justo se encontraba Rave entrando a la habitación. Inmediatamente sonreí.

-Buenos días Rave-

-Buenos días Robin- y me devolvió la mirada.- ¿tan temprano y haciendo café? Creí que estarías entrenando.

-no ahora, tal vez después. Ven, aproveché y calenté agua para tu té.

Mientras ella se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, yo corrí hacia la cocina para preparar su té de hierbas sin azúcar y mi café negro con 2 de azúcar. Antes de menear las respectivas bebidas, una energía negra inundó las cucharas y éstas comenzaron a moverse, volví a sonreír, esto era tan típico de ella. Aproveché para buscar unas galletas, y encontré en el anaquel superior unas rellenas de fresa, perfecto.

Me volví a las tazas, pero ya se encontraban en la mesa, cada una en su respectivo lugar, así que puse las galletas en un pequeño plato y las lleve a la mesa.

-y, ¿a qué debo el honor de tan completo desayuno?- me preguntó Rave mientras tomaba una galleta.

Por lo general, en las mañanas solo disfrutábamos de una buena bebida caliente y platicábamos de cualquier cosa, hubo un tiempo en que la Dama de hielo me mostró sus sentimientos de manera inconsciente, y fue cuando nos volvimos más abiertos. Pero desde hace unas semanas…la frialdad regresó poco a poco, y quería saber porque, no me gustaría volver a ser solo su líder y ya.

Así que hora de poner cartas sobre la mesa.

-necesito hablar contigo Rave, y necesito que seas honesta conmigo.- tome un trago de café. Delicioso.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó nerviosa y con un ligero rosa en las mejillas. Debo admitir que se veía algo tierna.

-sabes de lo que me refiero… quiero que me digas que sucede contigo… hace unas semanas me decías lo que pensabas sin importar lo que pensara… pero ahora… la Rave sarcástica regresó. Y quisiera saber porque

Inmediatamente, ese ligero rosa se convirtió a un rojo carmesí. ¿Habré dicho algo inapropiado? No lo creo. Sólo quiero saber qué demonios pasa con ella.

Silencio.

Nunca había sentido un silencio tan más incómodo.

5 minutos… nada. Ni siquiera tomaba si té, no me veía a los ojos… nada.

-¿y bien?-

-Robin… sabes que eres la persona que mejor me conoce en esta torre, has entrado en mi mente y has visto cosas… que nunca pensé mostrarle a nadie…y es cierto, tienes derecho a saber qué pasa conmigo. Sólo prométeme que no vas a juzgarme y mucho menos a reírte de mí.

Me vio a los ojos, era enserio lo que decía.

-Claro que no me reiría de ti, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- dije cuidadosamente.

-¿inseguridad? No lo sé… tal vez…

-tranquila, sólo dime ¿qué está pasando? Por favor.

-es… es sólo que... comienzo a sentir cosas…

-¿cosas? ¿Qué clase de cosas?

-siento… felicidad, odio, nostalgia… siento que lo extraño a veces, que me hace reír aunque no quiera admitirlo, otras veces me da igual… no lo sé.

-¿a quién?

-a…Chico Bestia- soltó.

Me quedé sorprendido ligeramente, ¿Chico bestia?

-estas… enamora de…

-sí. Estoy enamorada de Chico Bestia.- y su cara inmediatamente tomó un intenso tono carmesí.

Me quedé atónito por un momento.

No podía creer que Rave sintiera algo por Chico Bestia, digo, es lógico que él muere por la señorita oscuridad, pero nunca pensé que fuera recíproco.

-ok… te gusta chico bestia… ¿Sabes que tú también le gustas?- dije con ironía, porque… todos en la torre sabe que el chico verde babea por ella, y Rave es muy inteligente, se me haría raro que no lo notara.

Inmediatamente comenzó a decirme que si lo sabía, que en algunas noches entraba a su habitación como mosca, ella lo sabía pues sentía su aura.

Cuando hubo finalizado el relato, me vio a los ojos. y fue cuando pensé, más bien dije atónito.

-y si ya sabes que siente lo mismo ¿Qué esperas para decirle la verdad?

Porque, digo, si yo estuviera enamorado de Rave (y no es que lo esté e-e) y me enterara de que ella también lo está de mí, aprovecharía la oportunidad. A pesar de lo mucho que he llegado a conocer a esta mujer, aún es un enigma su mente para mí.

Desvió la mirada y contestó. –Lo he intentado, pero siempre que la conversación cambia drásticamente entre nosotros… huye, como si no quisiera decirme nada, eso… me desanima un poco.- tomó un pequeño sorbo de té, y contempló la taza.

Justo en eso la puerta se abrió de repente y un somnoliento Cy entró a la habitación, no dijo absolutamente nada, sólo entró a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador buscando su desayuno, se unió a nosotros en la mesa, y comenzó a comer en silencio; como todas las mañanas.

Y siguiendo la tradición, Rave se levantó de la mesa hacia la sala a meditar, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada diciendo: cállate o te mando a volar.

Eso me dio tiempo de pensar en algo, Rave y Chico Bestia tenían que estar juntos, pero ¿Cómo?

No supe cuánto tiempo duré en la misma posición, sólo sé que mi café se enfrió, las galletas desaparecieron, y los titanes faltantes ya habían aparecido, ambos estaban terminando su respectivo desayuno.

Sentí un pequeño golpe en el hombro, era Star, me había preguntado algo, pero no sabía que había sido.

-Perdón Star, estaba pensando, ¿qué decías?

-le estaba comentando al amigo Cyborg y al amigo Chico Bestia que mi novio Veloz nos invitó a mi amigo Cyborg y a mí a una cita doble con ellos, quería saber si no había ningún inconveniente con ello.

"perfecto" pensé inmediatamente.

-Claro que no Star, adelante, salgan a divertirse. ¿a qué hora es la cita?

- es a las 8 de la noche, pero nuestros novios nos dijeron que teníamos que estar una hora antes, nos tienen una sorpresa.

-me parece perfecto, no sé qué opines tú, Chico Bestia.

Sorprendido, chico bestia sólo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo. La tamaraniana comenzó a aplaudir y a flotar de la emoción, mientras exclamó un BUYA tan alto, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y ambos salieron a alistar sus cosas.

En cuanto salieron, revisé que Rave se hubiera ido, y cuando lo confirmé, me volví para buscar al chico verde, nada.

Inmediatamente corrí a la lavandería a buscar algunos manteles… nada. Regresé al a cocina, no había absolutamente nada comestible, sólo algunas especias y condimentos, definitivamente que tengo que ir de compras. Revisé la hora, las 12 del día, vaya que pasó muy rápido el día.

Me puse mi ropa de civil, les avisé a los Titanes que tenía que ir al centro por material para arreglar mi cinturón y corrí hacia el garaje, tomé mi moto y me dirigí al centro comercial.

Busqué por todo el lugar, encontré manteles de color blanco y rojo carmesí. En una librería conseguí un recetario de comida francesa (no me llamaba mucho la atención, pero al ver las fotos de la comida, decidí que sería buena idea llevarlo).

Conseguí un helado mientras observaba el libro, y revisando las recetas vi una que parecía sencilla, Rape con Salsa de limón, y de postre unas trufas de chocolate. La cena perfecta (y fácil) para dos enamorados. Así que busqué un lugar donde vendieran todos esos ingredientes, el pescado (rape), los limones, el chocolate, entre otras cosas.

Revisé nuevamente mi reloj, las 5 de la tarde. En definitiva el día pasaba volando, hace sólo un momento eran las 12. Y el tiempo se me estaba acabando, a las 7 tenía que estar como mínimo la mesa preparada.

Regresé a la torre con todo mi mandado, dispuesto a ayudar a mi amiga. Debía procurar ser muy discreto, nadie debía enterarse de mi plan. Llegando a la torre, revisé los comunicadores de los titanes, no había nadie ni en la sala ni en la cocina. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y guarde todo. Me dirigí a darme una ducha, eso de correr en el centro comercial me dejó exhausto, prefiero mil veces luchar contra los malos que ir de compras otra vez, a veces no entiendo como a Star le gusta eso, ahora ya sé porque Rave lo evita siempre que puede.

Busqué uno de mis trajes de gala, y ropa cualquiera para poder ensuciar a la hora de cocinar. Una vez vestido con mi atuendo casual, tomé un par de pedazos de hoja de papel y con un bolígrafo, escribí 2 veces:

_Arréglate. Te veo a las 8 en la sala_.

y salí de mi habitación.

* * *

¿qué les pareció? ¿Creen que el plan de Robin de resultado?

changuitos por que si :B espero sus reviews :3

comentarios, sugerencias y/o dudas, acá en el recuadro de abajo :v :v

_EveryDay Is Halloween... PG-13_


	3. Como un Ladrón

**hiiii ^^/**

pos aquí la 3 parte de este FanFic, sé que a muchos les gusta, gracias por leerlo :3 (recomiendenlo ^^)

recuerden, es mi primer BBRave, no sean duros con las críticas Dx

**ADVERTENCIA!**

**antes** de leer este Fic, abran una pestaña y entren a Youtube y busquen _Como un ladrón - Edgar Oceransky_

pero no le pongan play :3 yo les diré a que hora :B

disfrutenlo!

* * *

**Raven Pov.**

Estaba meditando en mi habitación. Pensando en el extraño comportamiento de mi líder, algo me dice que no debí decirle nada acerca de Chico Bestia pero… necesitaba decírselo a alguien; podía habérselo dicho a Star, pero está demasiado ocupada con su novio como para que me escuche. Y Cy… es el mejor amigo del verde, estoy segura de que irá con el chisme. Robin… él me conoce mejor que nadie, sabía que era de confianza. Pero… su actitud…

¡AAAAHHHH! Creo que esto va de mal en peor. Revisé el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 de la noche. Mis amigos ya deberían estar de camino a su cita.

TOC TOC TOC TOC

Me dirigí a la puerta de mi cuarto, ¿todavía quedaba alguien? Pensé que Robin estaría en el centro toda la tarde con chico bestia para comprar videojuegos. Abrí la puerta y no había nadie, sólo una nota pegada a ella que decía

_Arréglate. Te veo a las 8 en la sala._

Que extraño. Por unos segundos esperé que fuera de Chico Bestia… pero inmediatamente descarté esa posibilidad, eso sólo pasa en las películas, y esta es la vida real.

Por cualquier motivo que fuera, decidí meterme a bañar, tenía curiosidad. Sólo espero que esta no sea una broma de mal gusto, si no, alguien saldría herido.

**Chico Bestia Pov.**

Me encontraba en la sala observando la ciudad.

Cy y Star acababan de irse con los Titanes Este, Robin estaba desaparecido y Rave no había salido de su cuarto desde hace horas. Faltaban 10 minutos para las 7 y no tenía nada que hacer. Ninguno de mis amigos querría jugar videojuegos, así que decidí que sería buena idea ir al centro a comprar alguno para cuando Cyborg regresara.

Me encaminé a mi cuarto y pude escuchar a alguien en la regadera. Al parecer no soy el único que quiere salir hoy.

Al llegar a mi habitación encontré una nota pegada.

_Arréglate. Te veo a las 8 en la sala._

¿Qué diablos? Dudo mucho que sea de Rave, o de Robin. Esto sí que es extraño. Pero una cita a ciegas, es una cita a ciegas. Entré y me puse como loco a buscar algo de ropa decente y limpia. Me tomó más de 20 minutos pero encontré un pantalón negro y una camisa azul claro, se encontraban limpios, sólo necesitaban una buena planchada.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación, a planchar la ropa, y de paso a darme una ducha rápida.

**Robin Pov.**

Faltaban 10 minutos para las 8.

La cena estaba lista, y el postre también, la mesa en medio de la sala decorada. Todo se veía perfecto. Ya me había quitado la ropa sucia y tenía puesto mi traje. Sólo tenía que esperar a la familia a la pareja. En primer lugar llegó Chico bestia, de no ser porque es verde, no lo habría reconocido vestido de aquella manera

En cuanto llegó, me vio, observó decoración y regresó la mirada hacia mí. Comenzó a sentirse nervioso y la sangre subió a su rostro.

Entendí el mensaje…

-viejo, somos amigos pero…

-Chico bestia tranquilo… no es lo que parece

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo más. La puerta volvió a abrirse y apareció un hermoso ángel de negro.

Raven apareció con vestido negro de noche, pegado al cuerpo en la parte de arriba y suelto de abajo, llevaba un espectacular corte sin espalda hasta llegar al término de la cadera, el corte de abajo era holgado y liberador muy fácil de mover con cualquier movimiento, de frente lleva un espectacular cote recto apretando una sensual curva de cada costado del cuerpo, se veía realmente radiante era increíble de admirar.

Ambos nos quedamos maravillados con la escultura que apareció ante nosotros.

Ella no observó, a ambos y luego la decoración. Cuando su mirada se posó en mí, y sabía que iba a matarme, pero valdrá la pena.

-Buenas noches chicos, ¿gustan tomar asiento?- pregunté generosamente.

La pareja se quedó un poco confundida, pero tomaron asiento. Chico bestia ayudó a Rave a sentarse, luego él se sentó frente a ella. Antes de que pudieran preguntarme que estaba pasando, me retiré a la cocina a servir la cena.

**End Robin Pov.**

Robin salió de escena dejando a la pareja conversar.

-Raven… ¿qué está pasando?

La chica oscura inmediatamente se sonrojó, y desvió la mirada de su acompañante, dirigiéndola a los detalles de la mesa que estaba ante ellos.

-¿por qué supones que yo sé?

-porque…

Antes de que Chico bestia pudiera decir otra cosa, llegó Robin con la cena, un delicioso Rapé en Salsa de limón. Era conocido por todos en la torre que Robin poseía las mejores dotes culinarias, así que el platillo que tenían frente a ellos se veía exquisito. Y antes de irse, El joven maravilla abrió la botella de vino que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa, y sirvió una cantidad considerable a la copa de cada uno de sus amigos.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, los volvió a dejar solos.

Rave, comenzó a probar la cena, no necesariamente por hambre, si no por nervios, el chico verde la imitó.

De fondo, sonaba muy suavemente una canción cantada por una mujer en idioma Francés. Todo combinaba con la velada.

Momentos después, Bestita retomó la conversación.

-entonces… ¿por qué Robin nos organizó esto?

-no se a lo que te refieres- respondió la chica de hielo. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa por la evidente cita que su mejor amigo organizó (mientras, Robin se daba de golpes con el refrigerador).

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Rae, digo, si Cy hubiera organizado esto, no me dejarías en paz hasta que hablara. Así que habla.

-no lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que estaba organizando esto. La verdad al inicio creí… más bien esperé que esto era idea tuya- respondió avergonzada.

-¿mía?

-¡Sí! Es increíble como la mente juega contigo, ¿no lo crees?

Chico Bestia rio entre dientes

-Dímelo a mí, al principio pensé que Robin había organizado la cita para él y para mí.- Ambos rieron ante el comentario.- digo, es guapo y todo, pero no es mi tipo.

Inmediatamente el ambiente se relajó. Y un Robin colorado llegó a la estancia a llevarse los platos y entregar las trufas de chocolate, pequeñas pero decoradas tan limpiamente que parecía que había un chef y no un héroe en la cocina.

Las bromas entre ambos fluyeron como el agua de la regadera, sin problemas. Ya que la conversación tenía buena fluidez, su líder terminó por limpiar la mesa y los invitó a que pasaran al otro lado de la sala.

_(ponganle play :B)_

Una vez ahí una música suave de guitarras y violines inundó el lugar, haciendo un ambiente perfecto para dos enamorados, segundos después, se escuchaba a una cálida voz cantar

_Ella no estaba lista para el amor, "hay cosas mucho más urgentes" pensó._

_Justo estaba por cambiar de dirección, cuando a lo lejos escuchaba su voz._

Ambos titanes se miraron a los ojos entendiendo el mensaje de su líder, quien (otra vez) desapareció. Con una sonrisa, Chico bestia le dio las manos a Rae invitándola a bailar, ella no se negó.

_Bajó la guardia y se debilitó._

_La puerta se le abrió, se le paró el reloj, _

_Se le apagó la luz y entró como un ladrón. _

_La cama revolvió buscando un corazón, _

_Y lo encontró mientras le hurgaba el pantalón._

Ambos no eran expertos, pero no importaba, al moverse, parecía que habían nacido para estar juntos, como si una especie de fuerza magnética los uniera, y no quisiera soltarlos. El momento era perfecto

_Él no esperaba nadie aquella ocasión. "No hay nada urgente, este día se terminó"._

_Justo iba a casa después de la función, pero alguien dijo que no se fuera no._

Poco a poco la danza se hizo más y más lenta. Ambos se habían acercado bastante, fue automático, ninguno lo planeo así.

Las palabras sobraron.

Ella siempre lo supo, él ahora lo sabía.

_La puerta se le abrió, se le paró el reloj, _

_Se le apagó la luz y entró como un ladrón. _

Unieron sus labios en ese beso tan esperado y ansiado, tiernamente, guardado cada instante, sensación y sabor.

_Ella se enamoró, y el tiempo se paró,_

_Desde ese día no piensa en otra cosa, no._

_La cara le cambió, bandido se volvió._

_No duerme y come poco al lado de su amor._

* * *

¿que les pareció?

pos si, el plan funcionó 'n-n

este FanFic fue inspirado por mi amigo MrRay, un gran fanático del BBrae. Espero esto haya sido de tu agrado ^^

_EveryDay is Halloween... PG-13_


End file.
